


Baby Rogers

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1950s, Aftermath, Agent Carter - Freeform, Awesome Peggy Carter, Baby, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Carter - Freeform, Endgames, F/M, Fatherhood, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, avenger - Freeform, parenting, second gen, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Steve and Peggy are about to have a baby girl. Steve is stuck in the waiting room as Peggy gives birth. As he is alone with his thoughts he begins to worry about what the future will hold for the two of them. For more stories about Steve, Peggy and Amy follow me on tumblr @superhero-daugthers11.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Baby Rogers

Steve paced in the waiting room of the hospital. He had waited for two hours with no answers. He hoped Peggy was okay, he wished that he could hold her hand and help her through the pain.

Tonight his life would change forever….tonight his purpose, his goals, his desires would all shift. Till now his life had been centered around Peggy and helping others. Now someone else would rank higher in his life. His daughter. He couldn’t even believe it…the day had come. He always wanted children. Him and Peggy had had long talks about how they would raise their children: baby names, What they could teach them, what they wanted their kids to achieve, trips they could go on and adventures to be had. Yet, now that the moment was here, Steve was afraid. It’s almost humorous to think: the man who saw the terrors of war, defeated aliens, and even been to space was scared.

He looked at the clock, 10pm, another hour had passed. Steve never had a prominent father figure in his life. His father was a drunk who abused his mother. He was given no love affection from his father, just cruel words and disaproval. Steve began to convince himslef that he didn’t know what it meant to be a dad or what to do. It would all be a guessing game when she arrived. He knew one thing for sure that he would never treat his child the way he was treated. He would give her as much love and affection required. He would treat her with care and never hurt her.

2:30am. Steve was practically falling asleep in the chair, he wondered what was taking so long. The doctors weren’t telling him anything and he felt left in the dark. He hoped that Peggy was okay and that the baby was too. Peggy was everything to him, his one true love. It had been almost five years since he showed up on her doorstep, after the events of the Endgame battle. Within that time he got to know Peggy on a deeper level. He knew her fears, her desires, her strengths and weaknesses. He loved every inch of her mind and soul. He wouldn’t know what to do if something were to happen to her.

4am, he is still kept awake with racing thoughts. He began to imagine all of the possible things that could have gone wrong. He was starting to assume something went wrong. Why would it be taking this long? What if the baby was too big or small? What if the child is weak or sick, like he used to be? What if she had inherited the conditions he used to have? He longed to hold his baby in his arms to comfort her and see her smile. .

8am. Steve was asleep in the lobby chair. A nurse lightly shook him awake.

“Mr. Rogers,” she spoke, her voice soft. “Your baby girl has arrived. Your wife is in the recovery room with the baby.”

“Is Peggy okay? And the baby? Is anything wrong?” Steve asked. 

The nurse gave Steve a comforting smile.

"There both perfectly heathy. They will both be able to leave the hospital with you later today.”

A huge smile grew upon Steve’s face and he hugged the nurse, with a big bear hug.

The nurse led him to the recovery room. Steve stood in the doorway for a moment and watched as Peggy rocked the child in her arms, the child wrapped in a pink blanket. Peggy hummed an unfimilar tune and kissed the top of the childs head. Peggy had sweat dripping down her face and her face was flushed. Yet she had a look of bliss on her face, like she couldn’t be happier. Peggy spotted Steve and she grinned.

“Steve!” She called out. “Come see her.”

Steve approached her with a smile and sat next to Peggy on the bed. He put his arm around Peggy and peered at the child. The baby had blonde hair starting to form on top of her head and brown eyes like her mother.

"She looks like an angel." Steve spoke.

"I haven't been around many kids, but I think she could win cutest in the world. She could beat all those Gurber babies out for a job."

Steve chuckled.

"There would be no contest." Steve remarked with a smirk. 

"But our daughter wont be some beauty queen or some starving actress, she is gana be something great...something important. She will be really smart, but not be arrogant about it. She will be kind, treat others as equals and see things through others perspectives. She will be a leader, or an activist or maybe president!"

Steve outstretched a hand and stroked Peggy`s hair.

"Whatever she chooses to do, I`m sure she`ll be great at it." Steve replied. "By the way, Peg, You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes.

"Your an awful liar." she smirked. "But thanks for trying." 

She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Peggy grinned as she pulled away and looked down at the baby.

"Do you wana hold her?" Peggy asked.

Steve smiled and nodded. Peggy gently passed the baby into her husband`s arms. As he held her in his arms his fear melted away, his worry disappeared. All he could think of was how much he loved this child already and how beautiful she was. He wanted to protect her with her with every fiber of his being. He knew he would do anything for her, be anything she needed.


End file.
